Talk:Janiris
I'm going to contest this page's deletion as Janiris has cultural significance to the Asari, and indicates to the reader the types of values that species holds. Secondly, it shows interaction between humans and non-humans. Thirdly, it shows the intertwining of different cultures. Finally, I'm going to contest this page's deletion until I hear from SpartHawg948 about what information is deemed to be too trivial to be worthy of inclusion on this website. Merovius 01:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just answered on my talkpage, but for the record, I concur with the delete proposal. There simply isn't enough information about this article. There were also some issues (which I remedied) such as race name caps (it's 'asari', not 'Asari') and leaving that stupid "placeholder" in- people need to remember to delete that crap when creating new articles. I would, however, suggesting adding a line or two about Janaris into the "Culture" section of the asari page. That way we will retain the information in an appropriate venue. SpartHawg948 05:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I contest the deletion of this article, as it describes something that actually exists in the Mass Effect universe. I assume this, like all wikis, are inclusionist in principle, and so anything that's canon, no matter how insignificant the source, has a place. I am a regular contributor at Wookieepedia and that is the policy there, so I assume it's the same here. Unless this wiki is devoted purely to game mechanics and the like, in which case the tiniest elements from the novels and comics have no place here either. 17:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree because it is only mentioned in the News and so far not in novels or games, it should be in the asari page rather than having its own article. It is something culturally relevant there but to have its own article, I think not. It is intersting sure but it should be "in an approptiate venue" as SpartHawg948 suggested. Lancer1289 17:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also agree with the deletion proposal. It's just too insignificant to stand on its own as an article. We don't have corresponding articles for St. Patrick's Day and St. Valentine's Day or the Super Bowl, even though such events have been described in the Cerberus Daily News and have cultural significance to humans (and in the case of Valentine's Day, asari and volus too). I support SpartHawg's idea, we can add a sentence about it to the Culture or Trivia sections of asari. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to add the information about Janiris to the Asari entry page, but it was deleted for not being in the right place. Was it not agreed upon that it belongs there, and not on its own entry page? Merovius 20:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :It really belongs in the Culture section rather than the trivia section becuase it is culturally relevent to them. Trivia is usually reserved for interesting facts, however because this is a cultural event it should be there. Lancer1289 20:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. As I said when I suggested moving it to the asari page, it needs to be in the "Culture" section, as it is a part of the asari culture, not trivia. SpartHawg948 21:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Then I'm just going to add the information to the end of the Culture section. The other paragraphs are very condensed and precise. I can't find a proper place to integrate the information elsewhere. Merovius 21:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC)